plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cro-Magnolia
Kabloom |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Plant Evolution: Plants here and next door get +2 . |Rarity = Colossal - Rare |Flavor Text = In the secret groves of Hollow Earth, Magnolias evolved to shun steely stoicism, boasting blunt barbarity.}} Cro-Magnolia is a colossal uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . It has no traits, and its Plant Evolution ability gives itself and Plants in its lane and adjacent to it +2 . Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: '''Plant Evolution: Plants here and next door get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description ''In the secret groves of Hollow Earth, Magnolias evolved to shun steely stoicism, boasting blunt barbarity. Strategies With Cro-Magnolia, like most Evolution plants, are best used when played on another plant. It is best to play Cro-Magnolia when there is at least plant on either side of the plant that's going to be evolved. Remember that if it evolves, the Cro-Magnolia becomes a 4/4. With Spudow, due to his high arsenal of high-health Team-Up cards, can lean to easily having 6 plants boosted, which can provide a big threat to the enemy hero if they don't have the correct cards to deal with them. Solar Flare can team this up with Power Flower and Briar Rose, for extra healing in terms of the Power Flower, and possibly even boosting its strength to make it become a 5/5 with Strikethrough, while also being able to remove any zombie that hurts it if a Briar Rose is on the field. She can also team it with an evolved Elderberry for powerful results. For Nightcap, he can team it up with Threepeater, Shooting Starfruit or Tricorn for the possibility of 9 to 18 damage max to the Zombie Hero with Threepeater if the lanes surrounding it are open, or enough damage to flat out destroy a max health Zombie Hero if all lanes are unguarded with 20 damage max with Shooting Starfruit or Tricorn damaging each lane by 6 (when evolved first) though this is a late game move, due to the high cost of both Threepeater and Shooting Starfruit. Captain Combustible can use this plant by boosting Potted Powerhouse's stats by 3 to 6 while in your hand. Against Like most evolution cards, you can't do much against its ability, but you can try to remove as many plants as possible so Cro-Magnolia can't ever get a full effect. A 4/4 plant for only 3 is a very dangerous enemy to be on the field, though it is susceptible to a Rocket Science on that turn, if the Zombie Hero saves their brains. Gallery Cro-Magnolia_Statistics.png|Statistics Trivia *During development, it was going to be called “Mesozoic Magnolia“ *The pattern on it’s leaves resemble plant fossils. *Steel Magnolia and it are the only plants based off the Magnolia plant. **Coincidentally, they have opposite abilities, with Steel Magnolia boosting health while Cro-Magnolia boosts strength, but Steel Magnolia doesn't need to be evolved to do so. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Colossal plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Flower cards